Anywhere
by Maya Holmes
Summary: " Harry Hart est un homme de lettres. Gary "Eggsy" Unwin préfère le sport. Leur rencontre est une évidence." UA dans le cadre du Challenge de Juillet du Collectif NoName.


**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages du film _Kingsman_ ne m'appartient, évidemment. Ni Colin Firth... *soupir*

 **Note** : « Fanfiction. Amitié. Ecriture. Partage. Texte écrit dans le cadre du Challenge mensuel du Collectif NoName : rassemblement d'auteurs qui encourage l'échange et la solidarité entre auteurs et lecteurs. Vous aussi rejoignez-nous, participez au Challenge de Juillet, en envahissez vos fandoms de prédilection de vos textes et de vos belles reviews qui motivent tant ! »

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif. Romance.

 **Rating** : M et justifié !

 **Remerciements** : Clélia Kerlais pour sa super idée de Challenge (non, je ne te remercie pas pour les autocollants:p ).

SomeCoolName pour absolument TOUT : pour l'idée de départ qui a conduit à ce texte, pour ses coups de pieds au cul pour qu'il soit rédigé, pour sa bêta-lecture formidable et ses commentaires pertinents/drôles et pour sa présence tout simplement. Cet OS est pour toi 3

Et enfin, la team des Warriors à paillettes qui fait un super boulot autour du Collectif NoName.

 **PS** : *Le titre vient de la version originale de cette citation de Thomas Chandler Haliburton extrait de _Les bons mots de Sam Slick_ : "Certains livres se lisent à la cuisine, d'autres au salon. Un vrai bon livre se lit n'importe où."

*James Ronald est un auteur écossais de romans policiers.

oOo

Harry Hart est un gentleman, Britannique de surcroît. Et il règne en maître sur un palais de la littérature et des livres.

Sa librairie est un vieil immeuble du centre de Londres, à la façade blanche ornée d'une devanture en bois sombre où s'étalent en lettres dorées et usées par le temps le nom de ce temple des lettres « Anywhere ». L'intérieur, lui, se partage en une infinité de salles au contenu varié, réparties sur deux étages.

La préférée du propriétaire est une salle lumineuse, éclairée par une vaste ouverture qui donne sur la rue. Une banquette moelleuse y est accolée. Un parquet marqueté chatoie sous un rayon de soleil. De part et d'autre s'étendent de longues étagères de teck et d'ébène. La première rangée de plain-pied, la seconde le long d'une cursive. De petites échelles à glissière permettent d'accéder aux ouvrages les plus élevés. De profonds fauteuils de cuir brun sont disposés çà et là. Harry apprécie y guider ses lecteurs et en profiter à la fermeture de la boutique.

Le libraire aime penser qu'on trouve tous les manuscrits possibles et imaginables chez lui, même ceux qui ont été perdus, brûlés ou jamais achevés. C'est impossible, évidemment, mais il tente quand même de rassembler des auteurs de toutes les langues, et de tous les siècles anonymes, pseudonymes œuvres de jeunesse ou apocryphes afin de s'approcher de cet idéal. Pour lui, tout est là. Roman policier ou réaliste, recueil de poèmes ou de nouvelles, œuvre tragique ou comique, grand classique ou fascicule oublié de tous, Harry trouvera le livre dont chacun rêve.

Il s'appuie sur le comptoir en ébène et porte son verre de Glenfiddich 1975 à ses lèvres : le liquide ambré au goût corsé et boisé lui procure une sensation de bien-être, le détendant après cette rude journée. Il est tard, la librairie vient de fermer. La lumière du soleil couchant offre un spectacle féérique : elle se reflète dans les cadres accrochés au mur dévoilant ses auteurs préférés et changeant la physionomie de ces portraits. Dickens a la moustache qui frétille. Mary Shelley est encore plus belle que dans sa prime jeunesse. Terry Pratchett semble avoir encore 20 ans.

Harry passe un doigt dans sa cravate grise pour la desserrer et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche en coton. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou que Londres croule sous une canicule infernale, Harry Hart porte un costume et pas n'importe lequel. Il se les fait faire sur mesure, de la chemise à la paire de chaussettes, chez Kingsman, les tailleurs de la haute société anglaise. Ses chaussures – toujours des Richelieu sans perforation - sont elles aussi faites main par un maître cordonnier qui chaussait déjà son père et son grand-père avant lui. Etre un gentleman ne s'invente pas, cela s'apprend et chaque jour qui passe, il offre à ses clients cette image de sophistication et de bonnes manières.

Délicatement, il dépose son verre sur le comptoir à côté de ses lunettes aux branches noires. Il soupire, content de cette journée remplie de succès personnels. Il a réussi à trouver le parfait guide de voyages pour un jeune couple qui part faire le tour du monde en sac à dos : petit et transportable partout. Mrs Harper, une habituée, est venue récupérer sa romance hebdomadaire et l'a retenu pendant un long moment, lui faisant la chronique mondaine du quartier. Le plus dur a été de dénicher un roman français du XIVe siècle pour un étudiant en littérature comparée qui n'avait pas le titre complet et n'arrivait pas à dire le nom de l'auteur. Il n'avait que le résumé légèrement scabreux. Heureusement, Harry connait bien sa boutique. Après un tour pour vérifier les étagères du deuxième étage, de la section médiévale à celle des écrivains français, il a trouvé l'ouvrage tant désiré dans la partie des romans érotiques.

Harry sourit, de ce sourire si particulier qui ne fait monter qu'un côté de ses lèvres bien ourlées dévoilant sa fossette. Il plonge sa main dans la poche de son pantalon gris cintré et en sort un papier où Marc, le jeune étudiant, a griffonné son numéro de téléphone. Il se souvient du clin d'œil et du sourire qui a suivi. Harry n'aime pas se vanter - ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman – cependant, il lui arrive souvent ce genre de choses, que ce soit avec des hommes comme avec des femmes. Mais rien ne va jamais plus loin qu'un sourire.

Comme dirait Jane Austen en parlant de Jane Bennet : « Son cœur ne doit pas être facile à toucher ».

Et c'est vrai. Harry n'a pas trouvé la personne avec qui partager sa vie. Souvent, on lui reproche de ne vivre que pour ses livres, parfois de ne pas exprimer ses sentiments facilement. Alors, Harry sourit et met fin à la relation, qui n'a jamais vraiment commencé. Il se frotte les yeux et regarde sa montre. Vingt-trois heures. Le whisky et la fatigue doivent lui embrouiller l'esprit pour qu'il pense à cela. Il secoue la tête, remettant en place ses idées puis se dirige vers les vitrines pour fermer les stores et s'arrête.

oOo

Un coup. Son nez craque. Il se rattrape au mur. Le sang coule sur son visage. Sa main racle la brique à nue. Nouvelle blessure. Il se jette sur ses agresseurs en criant de rage, envoyant les poings et les pieds espérant atteindre un des types. Deuxième coup, dans le ventre cette fois qui lui coupe le souffle. Il tangue et s'éclate au sol. Il a mal dans chaque parcelle de son corps. On lui donne un coup de pied dans les côtes. Eggsy pousse un grognement qu'il tente d'étouffer pour éviter de faire plaisir aux autres. Le tonnerre gronde. L'atmosphère est lourde, l'air irrespirable. Le trottoir encore trempé de la pluie de l'après-midi est dégueulassé par son sang et la boue. Il tente de se remettre sur pieds mais ses genoux lâchent.

Un des gars l'attrape sous les bras et le redresse. Eggsy voit l'autre enfoiré, qui doit être le meneur, remonter ses manches, l'air satisfait de lui. Les deux autres se tiennent les hanches en ricanant, semblant aimer ce qu'ils voient. Ses baskets sont tachées. Fuck.

« Tu fais moins le malin maintenant que tes potes sont plus là, hein ? »

Eggsy sourit et lâche un rire clair, ignorant son nez qui pisse le sang. Il ne se laissera pas intimider par des connards. Il se prend un nouveau coup dans le ventre. Sa respiration se fait sifflante. Fuck ! Il a vraiment mal. Le leader, un hooligan que le jeune homme a cherché dans le bar en début de soirée, n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'il se marre. Les idiots lui font souvent cet effet.

« T'es suicidaire, mec ! J'vais tellement te défoncer que même ta pétasse de mère pourra pas t'reconnaître ! »

L'autre débile qui retient Eggsy bombe le torse et prépare sa victime à se prendre une nouvelle tempête de coups. Eggsy grimace, tendant la joue la moins tuméfiée, se préparant à sentir le poing éclaté contre sa mâchoire.

« Un contre quatre. Quel courage. » dit brusquement une voix.

Eggsy ouvre les yeux et tourne son visage vers le nouveau venu. Un mec d'une cinquantaine d'années, habillé comme s'il allait à un mariage, fait face à ses agresseurs, le sourcil relevé et l'air blasé. _Lui, il est mort_.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a Grand-père ? Dégage si tu veux pas t'en prendre une, grogne le leadeur.

\- Je ne faisais que remarquer que ce combat est ô combien déloyal. Si vous ne voulez pas avoir plus d'ennuis, je vous conseille de relâcher ce jeune homme et de retourner chez vous.

\- Casse-toi, papi ou ça va faire mal. »

Eggsy grince des dents. Il essaie d'haleter quelque chose pour que le vieux se barre : il n'a pas besoin d'aide. Enfin… si mais pas d'un gars en costard qui a l'air sorti de la City. Eggsy se débat pour attirer de nouveau l'attention sur lui. Gagné ! Il se prend un poing dans la tempe qui l'assomme à moitié. L'autre mec s'avance.

« Je ne vous le redirai pas une nouvelle fois… »

D'un coup, le mec qui le tient le lâche et il s'écroule par terre comme un tas de merde. Les quatre débiles s'alignent face au vieux, jouant avec leurs muscles. Eggsy crache et lève difficilement la tête. L'autre a retroussé délicatement ses manches et semble se préparer au combat. Comment peut-on rester aussi calme dans un moment pareil ? La bande ricane, leur chef s'avance et là, Eggsy pense qu'il a reçu trop de coups car il doit halluciner.

Le mec en costard rend coups pour coups, il semble être intouchable. Un des suiveurs se prend un poing dans le plexus, tombe et se retrouve à haleter dans les égouts, le nez dans la pisse. Un autre poing part et fracasse l'arcade de celui qui avait retenu Eggsy. Le gorille, à moitié sonné, se lance à nouveau sur Super-Costard qui feinte et lui balance son pied dans les parties. Le mec s'écroule en hurlant des insultes très imagées. Le chef sort un couteau, le fait passer d'une main à l'autre et se jette sur le vieux. Ce dernier a un petit sourire ironique, complétement cinglé. Il esquive l'arme, attrape le poignet de l'agresseur et le tord aussi facilement qu'une brindille. Eggsy entend l'os craqué. Il tente à nouveau de se relever alors que les quatre blaireaux s'enfuient tant bien que mal, s'accrochant les uns aux autres.

L'homme s'approche d'Eggsy qui a mouvement de recul suivi d'une grimace de douleur.

« Reste clame, petit. J'habite en face, on va te soigner. »

Il se penche et passe une main délicatement sur la hanche du jeune homme qui respire difficilement. Il le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien, cale son bras sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à marcher et ils traversent la rue jusqu'à la librairie.

oOo

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter ça ? demande Harry en tamponnant la blessure qu'Eggsy a à l'arcade.

\- Putain ! Ca pique ! »

Le jeune homme se recule en lançant un regard mauvais au libraire. Ils se trouvent dans la réserve de la boutique, Eggsy assis sur la table, tenant un mouchoir plus rouge que blanc désormais contre son nez, pendant qu'Harry essaie de le soigner. Il a refusé d'aller à l'hôpital, ses plaies n'étant que superficielles. Le plus vieux regarde dans la trousse de secours afin de trouver des strips pour l'entaille à la tête.

« C'est à vous tout ça ? demande Eggsy d'un coup de tête, vite suivi d'une grimace de douleur.

\- Oui. Affaire familiale. » Harry passe un peu de crème sur le bleu qui commence à apparaître sur la mâchoire imberbe. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Eggsy hausse les épaules en relevant légèrement le menton afin de permettre à Harry de mieux accéder à sa blessure.

« Troisième mi-temps. Les mecs ont pas apprécié qu'on massacre leur équipe. Ils m'ont suivi quand je suis sorti du pub.

\- Les supporteurs de football…

\- Hé ! M'insultez pas ! J'fais du rugby, pas ce sport de pédés ! »

Le regard outré du jeune homme amuse Harry qui retient un éclat de rire pour ne pas plus l'offenser. Eggsy continue son inspection de la pièce. Des cartons sont entassés dans un coin, contenant sûrement des livres pas encore mis en vente. La table sur laquelle il est assis se trouve au centre, face à une petite cuisine équipée qui doit servir au libraire pendant sa pause de midi. La chose la plus étrange est le Chesterfield en cuir rouge qui semble avoir fait la guerre. Une table de nuit, posée juste à côté, est recouverte de bouquins et de la même paire de lunettes que celles que portent Harry.

Harry Hart… C'est le nom qu'il lui a donné en passant la porte, prétextant qu'un gentleman se présente toujours lorsqu'il accueille quelqu'un sous son toit. Eggsy a même dû lui donner son nom complet. La honte ! Il observe un peu plus le mec qui l'a sauvé : grand, les cheveux bruns, une carrure d'athlète. Il aimerait bien être taillé comme ça à cinquante piges !

« Vous avez appris où à vous battre ? »

Harry lève un sourcil, ce même sourcil si distingué qui a énervé les autres connards tout à l'heure. Eggsy est encore halluciné par la bagarre : le libraire n'a pas reçu de coups violents, seule sa chemise légèrement déchirée sur la manche peut prouver qu'il a réellement affronté quatre types beaucoup plus jeunes que lui.

« Enlève ta veste et ton t-shirt : tu dois avoir des contusions sur le torse.

\- Chuis pas un mec facile ! » plaisante le jeune homme tout en s'exécutant.

La réplique a au moins le mérite de faire sourire Harry. Un torse musclé se dévoile alors, faisant perdre pendant quelques secondes ses moyens au plus vieux. Des cicatrices se dessinent çà et là, une fine toison de poils bruns essaie de trouver sa place sur des pectoraux bien dessinés : la perfection. Harry avale sa salive : il est un gentleman, il ne profitera pas de la situation. Il prend la pommade et s'applique à l'étaler sur les ecchymoses.

« Putain ! C'est froid ! Eh ! Vous avez pas répondu à ma question, rappelle le jeune homme après un temps avec un petit rictus insolent.

\- J'ai dû garder quelques réflexes de l'armée, élude Harry en mettant une dernière couche. J'ai fini. Je ne peux rien de plus pour toi. »

Il tend deux comprimés d'antidouleurs au jeune homme qui les prend sans rechigner. Ce dernier s'étire doucement, faisant craquer ses articulations alors qu'Harry range le matériel de soin dans la mallette en fer. Il saute à terre, essayant de ne pas se faire plus mal et se rhabille.

« Bon. J'vais rentrer, moi. J'veux pas vous emmerder plus longtemps…

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te préparer un sandwich avant que tu ne repartes. »

Harry se morigène mentalement pour cette invitation spontanée alors qu'Eggsy, lui, secoue la tête négativement, refusant la proposition alléchante. Il ne sait pas s'il va être capable de marcher le quart de miles qui le sépare de l'appart de sa mère mais il ne veut pas profiter de la générosité de son « sauveur ».

« J'ai déjà assez abusé. Je vais rentrer à pattes, j'habite pas loin.

\- Laisse-moi t'appeler un taxi, s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne peux pas rentrer seul dans cet état-là, continue le libraire.

\- J'ai plus de thunes sur moi. C'est sympa mais vous en avez déjà beaucoup fait. »

Harry lui fait un petit signe afin de le faire attendre et se dirige vers une étagère. Il prend son portefeuille en cuir et en sort un billet de 20 pounds. Il attrape la main du jeune homme, plantant son regard noir dans les yeux clairs et étonnés de l'étudiant.

« Prends cela. Tu viendras me rembourser quand tu repasseras dans le quartier. Maintenant, finis de te rhabiller pendant que je t'appelle un taxi.

\- Okay. J'peux nettoyer mes baskets avant que le sang sèche ? »

Le libraire acquiesce et sort de la pièce afin de passer l'appel, Eggsy se dirigeant vers l'évier ses chaussures à la main. La porte fermée, Harry s'y adosse et soupire. Son comportement de ce soir ne lui ressemble pas… Vraiment. Il aime sa vie si tranquille, il n'est homme à se jeter la tête la première dans une bagarre de rue. Mais, quand il a vu ce jeune homme à terre il n'avait pas pu faire autrement : son esprit chevaleresque causerait un jour sa perte. Il décroche le vieux téléphone à cadran et compose le numéro de la compagnie de taxis. La voiture ne tarde pas et il a juste le temps de prévenir le rugbyman que ce dernier clopine déjà vers le véhicule.

« Ben… Merci ! » lâche Eggsy en tendant la main à l'autre homme.

Harry la serre sans un mot et regarde la berline démarrer en trombe, les mains dans son pantalon de costume. Quelle soirée ! Il mérite un bon verre.

oOo

Sa mère l'avait bien engueulé quand elle l'avait vu le lendemain avec cette gueule-là. Il avait dû lui expliquer toute la soirée sous peine de se voir privé de rugby. Ayant 25 ans, sa mère n'a plus ce pouvoir sur lui mais il préfère la jouer profil bas. Elle est capable de tout.

Une semaine. Il est resté une semaine couché sur l'ordre du médecin que sa mère a fait venir. Pouvant enfin sortir, il retourne à la librairie, un billet de 20 livres enfoncé dans la poche de son jogging. Il n'aime pas avoir des dettes : plus vite il passerait à la boutique, plus vite il pourrait oublier cette histoire. Ses potes l'ont bien chambré quand il leur a raconté.

Mais, il doit bien l'avouer, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour pouvoir revoir Harry Hart. Eggsy a toujours préféré les hommes, chose difficile à faire accepter quand on est un gars des banlieues de Londres et qu'on joue au rugby. Les blagues vaseuses sont courantes et il se sent obligé de ricaner. Seule Roxy, sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée, est au courant : elle lui sert parfois de caution lors des soirées ou des bals de fin d'année. Il est plus habitué aux coups d'un soir avec des gars aussi paumés que lui qu'aux véritables relations. Il se permet, alors, de fantasmer sur Harry qui est son type de mec et profiter des 20 pounds pour le revoir une dernière fois.

Dans ses pensées, le son de son Ipod à fond, il ne prête pas attention aux passants qui le regardent bizarrement : la cicatrice sur son arcade est encore visible, le bleu sur son nez – qui a connu bien pire sur le terrain – est beaucoup moins grave que celui sur sa mâchoire qui a pris une teinte violacée et jaunâtre. Ce n'est pas la première fois et Eggsy trottine tranquillement, sa casquette vissée sur sa tête.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il aperçoit enfin la façade de la librairie. Il s'arrête un peu, prenant le temps de l'observer. Harry Hart a fait du bon boulot : même lui qui déteste les bouquins, se sent attiré par les reliures de cuir qu'il voit en vitrine. L'enseigne en bois représentant une femme en train de lire sur une chaise à bascule claque au vent. Cela fait sourire le jeune homme : on se croirait dans le décor d'un de ces vieux films qui passent chaque année à Noël.

Eggsy traverse la route et pousse la lourde porte vitrée. Le bruit d'une cloche retentit. Des personnes sont en train de fouiller dans les rayonnages ou de lire sur des fauteuils installés spécialement pour ça. Il se dirige vers le comptoir : un homme chauve, des lunettes noires posées sur le nez, costume de luxe, tape frénétiquement sur une tablette tactile dernier cri.

« Scusez-moi. Harry Hart est là ? » demande le rugbyman.

Le chauve lève les yeux de son écran. S'il paraît étonné de l'allure d'Eggsy, il n'en montre rien et lui adresse un sourire poli.

« Salle XIXe siècle. Premier étage, sur votre gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas la rater.

\- Ok. Merci. »

Eggsy fait un petit signe de tête, la casquette toujours enfoncée sur le crâne. Curieux, il regarde la succession des salles, s'étonne d'y voir des gens très différents. Il monte le grand escalier de bois, s'aidant de la rampe en bronze ouvragé. Cet endroit est à l'image de son propriétaire : élégant et mystérieux.

Il arrive enfin à destination. Le chauve avait raison, on ne peut pas manquer la salle XIXe siècle : une pancarte dorée indique la vaste pièce où des dizaines de bibliothèques sont alignées, du sol au plafond. Il doit y avoir des milliards de bouquins dans cette baraque ! Eggsy ne se sent pas à sa place, les livres et lui n'ont jamais étaient très amis. Comme l'école d'ailleurs. Il doit son entrée à la fac qu'a ses bons résultats au rugby. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y arrive pas mais ça ne lui plaît pas : il n'a jamais trouvé aucun prof pour lui donner le goût des études. Par contre, ses coachs lui ont permis d'avancer et de trouver une place dans l'équipe de deuxième division des Blackheath de Londres. Il garde même l'espoir de passer en équipe principale aux prochaines sélections.

Il s'avance dans la salle, contournant les banquettes en cuir où des personnes sont en train de lire ou de boire un thé. Il détonne un peu à cet étage dans son jogging rouge et noir aux couleurs de son équipe et sa casquette de marque. Il continue de parcourir les rangées, cherchant le propriétaire parmi les clients. Rien. Alors qu'il se décide à redescendre voir le chauve et sa tablette, une voix le retient.

« Gary Eggsy Unwin. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

L'interpellé lève les yeux et voit, sur la cursive, perché en haut d'une échelle, un panier de livres accroché, Harry Hart. Il porte un costume bleu nuit et une cravate rayée dans les mêmes tons. La classe ! Eggsy déglutit difficilement puis lâche un sourire désinvolte, saluant le propriétaire d'un signe de casquette.

« M'sieur Hart. Je viens payer ma dette. Et vous remercier encore une fois pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Il sort le billet de sa poche, l'agite comme un drapeau tandis que Harry descend élégamment de son perchoir. Il parcourt la galerie et descend rejoindre le jeune homme qui a hanté ses rêves cette semaine. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, ses blessures sont en train de guérir. Harry attrape le billet et le glisse dans le portefeuille qu'il a sorti de sa poche arrière.

« Merci, Eggsy. Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Harry si tu le souhaites. » Son regard est soudain happé pour le couvre-chef du rugbyman. « On ne t'a jamais appris à te découvrir quand tu entres quelque part ? »

Le léger sourire que lui adresse Harry empêche Eggsy de se vexer. Au contraire, il feint un air désolé parfaitement insolent et enlève sa casquette. Il regarde ensuite autour de lui.

« J'ai jamais vu autant de bouquins.

\- Tu dois pourtant côtoyer la bibliothèque de ton université ? Je suppose que tu es encore étudiant.

\- Nan. J'ai arrêté cette année… M'emmerdais et j'avais plus de temps pour les entrainements. Toute façon, ça m'a jamais intéressé les cours, les bouquins et tout ça. J'préfère le sport.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Je vis chez ma mère. Pas encore trouvé le bon boulot. »

Il s'avance entre deux bibliothèques et s'empare du premier livre qu'il voit : _Le Corsaire_ de Lord Byron. Il le repose rapidement comme s'il avait été brûlé. Son regard capte celui du libraire.

« C'est dommage, commente Harry. Les livres ne sont pas réservés qu'à ceux qui aiment étudier. Ils permettent de connaître et de découvrir d'autres mondes. Suis-moi. »

Harry l'entraîne alors hors de la salle. Eggsy le suit, admirant sans le vouloir vraiment, la carrure de l'autre homme qu'épouse parfaitement la veste sombre. Ses épaules sont carrées, lui donnent un air assuré. Sa main est négligemment entrée dans sa poche, ajoutant un air de décontraction à son charisme naturel. Eggsy ne se retient pas bien longtemps de baisser son regard sur les fesses du libraire et il déglutit difficilement face à ce spectacle appétissant. Tout à sa contemplation, il entre de plein fouet dans Harry qui s'est arrêté devant une énième étagère. Il bafouille des excuses sous le regard amusé du libraire. Sans un mot ni aucune hésitation, il se retourne vers le rayonnage et en tire un livre à la couverture rouge.

« Je suppose que tu connais William Webb Ellis.

\- Bien sûr ! se rengorge Eggsy. C'est le mec qui a inventé le rugby.

\- Exact. » Harry lui tend l'ouvrage. « Tiens, voici sa biographie. Je pense que ça pourrait te plaire. »

Eggsy attrape le bouquin et baisse les yeux dessus: ses mains rugueuses de rugbyman frottent contre le cuir vieilli de la couverture. Le livre a l'air précieux. Il repasse d'un doigt le titre gravé en lettres noires, mal à l'aise : ce n'est pas du tout son genre de lecture (il préfère largement les magazines de sport ou de cul qu'il cache sous son matelas) mais il n'a pas le cœur à refuser. C'est le premier cadeau de ce genre qu'on lui fait.

« Merci. Je sais pas quoi dire…

\- Fais-moi plaisir et lis-le, propose Harry.

\- Vous savez, c'est pas trop ma came… » tente de plaisanter le jeune homme. Il semble ne pas savoir quoi faire du livre, le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains. « Enfin, je sais lire, hein ? Mais je ne lis pas de « vrais » livres. J'en ai mais je les lis pas… ».

Il a l'air idiot en mimant les guillemets et Harry rit. Il pose sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui remarque la chevalière qu'il porte au petit doigt. Un frisson le traverse, leurs regards se captent, ne se lâchent plus.

« Ecoute. Essaie et si ça ne te plaît vraiment pas, tu n'es pas obligé de le finir. »

Eggsy hoche la tête et serre le livre dans ses bras, les joues rougies. Il allait de nouveau remercier le libraire quand son portable sonne. C'est un message de Roxy pour savoir s'ils peuvent se voir. Harry aperçoit la photo de la jeune fille et sourit.

« Je dois y aller, bafouille Eggsy.

\- Je te raccompagne. »

Le retour à l'entrée de la boutique se fait dans un climat de gêne et de malaise : Harry s'en veut d'être allé trop loin avec un gamin dont il a deux fois l'âge et Eggsy râle de perdre son sens de la répartie face au regard captivant du libraire. L'homme à la tablette est en train de remercier un client et se tourne vers eux, toujours avec le même air flegmatique.

« Eggsy, je te présente Merlin. Il s'occupe de la boutique avec moi. C'est un ami. »

Merlin serre la main que le jeune homme lui tend, scannant ce petit fauteur de troubles. Eggsy lui rend son regard de manière effrontée puis se retourne vers Harry à qui il offre un sourire embarrassé.

« M'sieur Hart…

\- Harry, coupe l'intéressé.

\- Harry, reprend Eggsy. Merci pour le bouquin. Promis, j'vais essayer. »

Le rugbyman remet sa casquette, enfonce ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'en va, non sans un dernier clin d'œil espiègle. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il tape le numéro de Roxy qui décroche au bout de deux bips.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce que…

\- Rox', je suis dans la merde. Vraiment.

\- Putain Eggsy. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?

\- On peut se voir ? Maintenant, chez moi ?

\- Que si tu me dis ce qui se passe.

\- Tu te souviens du mec qui m'a soigné après la baston ? Ben… Je crois que…

\- Rendez-vous dans une heure. »

oOo

Merlin contemple son ami : il a gardé le regard dans le vague, fixé sur la porte d'où vient de disparaître le jeune freluquet.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi. »

La phrase réveille Harry qui retrouve son flegme britannique, abandonnant dans un coin de son esprit les pensées que Gary « Eggsy » Unwin a éveillé en lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Merlin.

\- C'est ça. Tu t'es clairement attaché à ce gamin en un rien de temps. Que dis-je ? Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois dans ta vie !

\- Tu te fais des idées, mon ami. Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. »

Le regard mystérieux mais toujours détaché fait soupirer Merlin : il ne saura rien de plus. Il regarde partir son collègue vers la réserve et sait qu'il va chercher le réconfort dans un verre de bon whisky. Alors, Merlin espère que cette fois, avec ce gosse des bas quartiers, ce sera la bonne.

oOo

Roxy et Eggsy sont installés dans la chambre du jeune homme, avachis sur le lit, les pieds contre le mur, côte à côte. La pièce n'est pas bien grande et ne contient que le strict minimum : un lit, une armoire et un bureau mais Eggsy a su en faire son monde. Les photos de ses équipiers, de Roxy, de sa mère et de sa sœur sont épinglées au mur. Ses coupes de rugby sont disposées sur l'armoire, la coupe des nationales au centre, étincelante. Le bureau est encombré de magazines de sport et de cours de fac qu'il n'a jamais étudié, lu ni même regardé.

Pour l'instant, Roxy attend. Elle sait qu'il met toujours un peu de temps pour se confier et que le questionner ne sert absolument à rien. Alors, elle admire le plafond, tapote un air connu d'elle seule sur son ventre et attend. Roxy a appris la patience en le côtoyant. La jeune femme blonde a mis du temps à percer la carapace du rugbyman et à voir le vrai « Eggsy » : un jeune homme sensible, loyal et fidèle au langage si particulier. Nouveau soupir à droite. Il ne va pas tarder…

« Fuck. Vas-y. Dis-le, grogne Eggsy.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire car tu ne m'as encore rien expliqué. »

Eggsy souffle. Tout ça le fait bien chier. Il n'a pas envie de passer pour une tapette… Mais il a besoin de Roxy et ses conseils avisés pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

« Ben… En fait… Voilà. Putain Rox', je suis dans la merde ! J'suis allé rendre la thune que Harry m'a prêté pour le taxi vendredi dernier et quand je l'ai vu… Fuck. Il est parfait quoi ! Tellement classe… Mais bon, il a l'âge d'être mon père et je l'intéresse surement pas.

\- Parfait comment ?

\- Ben, parfait. Il est grand, musclé et il te prend pas de haut quand il parle, tu vois ? Il essaye de comprendre ce que tu veux. Putain et ces yeux ! Si je m'écoutais, je le prendrai contre une de ses bibliothèques.

\- Charmant, marmonne Roxy.

\- Arrête ! J'me transforme en ado attardée devant sa putain de star préférée ! J'me reconnais plus Rox'… Presque je bégaie devant lui comme un demeuré. Ca craint. »

La jeune femme retient un éclat de rire. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de voir son ami ainsi et c'est touchant.

« Tu sais, _darling_ , l'âge n'est pas un problème s'il te plait vraiment…

\- C'est ça, ouais. Et on va pouvoir marcher main dans la main dans la rue en se lançant des regards amoureux, ironise Eggsy.

\- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

\- Ferme-la Roxy. »

Cette fois-ci, la jolie blonde ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Voir son meilleur ami amoureux – ou presque - est adorable mais elle ne lui dira pas de peur de se le voir se renfermer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier est en train de bouder. Elle caresse du bout de ses orteils dénudés ceux du jeune homme. Eggsy ferme les yeux et murmure :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Roxy ? Il est tout le temps dans ma tête et je crève d'envie de le revoir… »

La jeune femme se redresse, se lève et va chercher le livre à la couverture en cuir qui est installé sur le bureau.

« Tu vas devoir te mettre à la lecture. »

Eggsy soupire. A son tour, il se relève en grognant, passant ses jambes par-dessus sa tête. Arrivé à côté de Roxy, il lui fait un clin d'oeil, la remerciant d'un geste d'être là. Il récupère le livre. Fuck. Il allait devoir se taper ce foutu bouquin !

oOo

Harry a chaud. La réserve est une pièce fermée, sans aucune ouverture et peu ventilée. Faire l'inventaire est donc une épreuve, digne d'une bataille dans un désert moyen-oriental. Mais c'est à lui de le faire, c'est sa mission, son devoir. Il ne laisse cela à personne. Merlin n'accepterait jamais de toute façon… Et il est plus efficace à l'accueil des clients.

Il s'essuie le front avec un mouchoir en tissu. Il a, depuis longtemps, enlevé sa veste de costume anthracite et desserré sa cravate bordeaux. Sa chemise est humide de transpiration, il a même dû remonter les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il doit vraiment penser à installer une climatisation ici.

Il ouvre un carton et note sur sa tablette tactile de cette rapidité de confère l'habitude les titres, le nombre d'ouvrages et la section où les ranger. Puis, il retire un exemplaire pour lui, à ajouter dans sa bibliothèque personnelle. Nouveau carton, même manège. Cependant, cette fois, il s'arrête net. Il retire délicatement une des bande-dessinées sur le tournois des Six Nations qu'il a commandé en pensant à Eggsy.

Cela fait exactement neuf jours que le jeune homme est parti, sans se retourner. Il s'assoit sur une des boîtes encore closes et ouvre l'ouvrage, admirant les illustrations parfaitement exécutées, souriant aux blagues plus ou moins subtiles et se demandant, finalement, si Eggsy aurait apprécié. Il secoue la tête. Il doit arrêter de penser à lui, c'est terriblement malvenu et irrationnel. Il pose la BD avec ses congénères la caressant pensivement sans s'en rendre compte.

La porte claque brutalement contre le mur, dans le dos d'Harry qui se retourne en sursautant. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux : Eggsy est dans l'embrasure, une moue gênée affichée sur son visage de gamin de 20 ans.

« Pardon ! Elle était coincée, j'ai poussé un peu trop fort… »

Vêtu de son habituel survêtement, casquette enfoncé en arrière sur le crâne, il lui offre un sourire d'excuse insolent et s'avance, la main tendue. Harry cligne des yeux : l'apparition a l'air bien réelle. Il met quelques secondes à retrouver son flegme naturel. Il serre la main, sentant la rugosité de la peau du jeune homme qui contraste tellement avec celle douce des siennes. Et Harry aime ça.

« Bonjour Eggsy. Comment vas-tu ?

-Super. Merci. Et vous ? »

Leurs mains ne se sont toujours pas lâchées. Ils semblent tous les deux apprécier le contact. Finalement, c'est Harry qui met fin à tout cela. Il hausse un sourcil ironique, attendant que le jeune homme s'explique. Ce dernier entre un peu plus dans la pièce, en fait le tour, furetant partout et laissant l'autre homme au supplice.

Roxy lui a dit d'attaquer alors c'est ce qu'il fait : il examine, explore et met en place une tactique dont le but est « conquérir Harry Hart ». Il a lu ce fichu bouquin et il a adoré. C'est l'excuse parfaite, il le sait. Il fouille dans sa sacoche pour sortir le fameux objet et le tend au libraire qui n'a toujours pas perdu son calme.

« J'venais vous le rendre. Je l'ai dévoré.

\- C'est un cadeau, Eggsy. Tu peux le garder.

\- Cool ! » s'exclame le jeune homme en le remettant à sa place.

Harry a un sourire doux, attendri par l'attitude du rugbyman. Il s'avance de nouveau vers la bande dessinée qu'il a abandonnée pour la lui montrer.

« J'en ai même d'autres, si tu le souhaites.

\- Vous allez vous ruiner si vous continuer à me donner des bouquins comme ça ! »

Eggsy a un rire clair, contagieux, légèrement plus grave que sa voix et Harry le trouve terriblement sexy. Il met ses mains dans ses poches afin de s'empêcher de la toucher, se donnant un air détaché alors qu'il bout de l'intérieur. Il remercie son père et son éducation de gentleman.

« Toujours pas de travail ?

\- Nop et c'est pas prêt de m'arriver. » Eggsy ouvre un carton et le referme ce qui fait sourire de nouveau le libraire. Le jeune homme fait comme chez lui. « J'ai pas assez d'expérience pour faire c'qui me plait et j'ai pas envie de finir dans un fast-food à faire de la merde. »

Harry acquiesce. L'idée qui vient d'éclore dans son esprit est dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Mais tellement tentante. Délicieuse. Prometteuse. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, sa carapace se fendillant quelques peu face au spectacle d'Eggsy avachi sur un tas de cartons, les jambes pendantes, légèrement écartées, le nez en l'air regardant la salle depuis son trône improvisé. Deux claques mentales sont nécessaires au propriétaire des lieux afin de retrouver son impassibilité étudiée qu'il perd trop souvent à son goût en présence du jeune homme. Toutefois, il n'empêche pas les mots de sortir de ses lèvres ourlées :

« Ca te dirait de m'aider ici ? »

Le regard du rugbyman se pose brusquement sur Harry, halluciné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, merde ! Il doit avoir l'air d'un con car l'autre homme s'oblige à répéter.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour faire l'inventaire et d'autres petites tâches dont Merlin refuse de s'occuper. Je te rémunérai évidemment et tu pourras prendre autant de livres que tu le veux. Ca t'empêchera de travailler pour un fast-food de merde. »

Eggsy cligne des yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas. Le job de rêve quoi ! Il serait avec Harry et il pourrait apprendre avec lui. Sa mère arrêterait de l'emmerder comme ça ! Il saute de son siège éphémère et tend une nouvelle fois sa main au libraire.

« Deal. »

oOo

Cela fait maintenant trois mois qu'Eggsy vient travailler tous les jours à la librairie « Anywhere » et il tombe un peu plus amoureux chaque jour de son mentor. Car oui, Harry est devenu au fil des jours un modèle pour le jeune homme. Peu à peu, il a abandonné ses joggings et vient travailler en costume. Harry lui a offert son premier, empêchant toute récrimination d'un sourcil savamment levé. Eggsy y a pris goût et en achetait deux autres dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter malheureusement mais avec les conseils d'Harry.

Aujourd'hui, sa tâche est de réorganiser la section « Sport » et de la rendre plus attractive. Harry lui a promis de lui offrir sa première vitrine s'il réussissait. Alors le jeune homme y met toute sa fougue, toute son énergie afin de rendre fier le propriétaire de la boutique. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une heure avant son entrainement, il doit avoir fini rapidement. Il réarrange la table de consultation, change les étiquettes, bouge l'organisation des tranches. Fuck. Ca le fait trop !

« Parfait. »

Eggsy se retourne et sourit. Harry est appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, contemplant l'œuvre – et les fesses superbement moulées dans le pantalon sur mesure – de son protégé. Le jeune homme capte le regard enthousiaste du libraire : il a compris depuis un certain temps maintenant qu'Harry n'est pas insensible à son charme. Bon. Merlin l'a bien guidé aussi, lui tendant des perches aussi brillantes que son crâne.

Le rugbyman fait un clin d'œil à l'autre homme et revient à son travail, exposant son dos mis en valeur par la chemise cintrée. Il roule des épaules, s'étirant, sachant très bien l'effet provoqué. Harry s'avance pour avoir le jeune homme face à lui : il veut éviter de perdre ses moyens. Il observe le travail effectué, notant la logique claire. Eggsy est un garçon intelligent et il est ravi de lui avoir donné sa chance.

« Tu as fait du fait du bon boulot. Vraiment. » Il lui pose la main sur l'épaule, effectuant une tendre pression. Il aimerait tellement descendre plus bas… « Tu dois partir à quelle heure ? »

Eggsy hausse les épaules et continue d'arranger l'étal. Il n'ose pas plus bouger de peur qu'Harry n'aie la mauvaise idée de bouger sa main.

« Je dois être au terrain à 17h. On met en place les dernières tactiques pour le match de demain.

\- Des pronostics ? »

Le libraire retire sa main pour replacer la mèche de cheveux qui tombe sans arrêt devant les yeux d'Eggsy, cachant ainsi la vue sur ces prunelles pâles captivantes. Le jeune homme frissonne, mouille ses lèvres d'un coup de langue intentionné.

« On va se faire rétamer. Mais le coach a de l'espoir. » Il lance un regard de biais à son aîné. « Vous allez venir ? »

Cela fait déjà plusieurs fois qu'Eggsy propose à Harry de venir le voir jouer mais le libraire a toujours trouvé une excuse plus ou moins bidon pour se défiler. Cette fois-ci, le rugbyman s'est renseigné auprès du chauve : Harry n'a rien qui l'attend ce week-end, a fini tous ses bouquins en cours et il n'a pas encore reçu ses commandes – qui sont en fait bien cachées dans la salle « Religions et spiritualités » où personne ne va jamais, même Harry. Eggsy voit dans les yeux noisettes le combat qui agite intérieurement son mentor : son attitude demeure imperturbable mais là, au fond de ses iris, Eggsy voit qu'Harry hésite, ne veut pas le voir à l'extérieur de la boutique de peur de faire ce qu'il considère comme un acte irrationnel. Et le jeune homme voit avant qu'il ne lui dise, qu'il a gagné.

« Je crois que je vais accéder à ta demande cette fois-ci... »

Le rugbyman se retient de sauter au cou du libraire. Cependant, la joie illumine son visage et...

« … si j'ai le temps après la visite de la nouvelle maison d'édition qui s'est installée sur Abbey road. »

Echec. Eggsy regarde son patron, ne cachant pas sa déception. Il a en marre. Vraiment marre. Il essaie de tout faire mais ça ne marche pas. Si Harry ne veut pas enlever le balai qu'il a dans le cul, tant pis pour sa gueule. Alors, sans un mot, il s'en va. Et Harry le regarde partir, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le libraire est encore là, adossé à l'étal de présentation, l'esprit avec son jeune apprenti trop attachant pour son propre bien. Il n'entend pas Merlin s'installer à ses côtés mais il sent son bras frotter légèrement la manche de sa chemise. Il aimerait tellement que ce soit celui de quelqu'un d'autre

« Il tient à toi, tu sais ?

\- Il n'est pas très discret. »

Harry fait une pause, regardant droit devant lui, sa carapace élégante et flegmatique se brisant peu à peu. A quoi bon maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Toutefois, Harry Hart ne s'est jamais morfondu pour personne, bien au contraire ! Harry Hart se bat, se débat et ne plie jamais. Il est un chevalier portant comme une armure son costume sur mesure. Alors, si son bonheur dépend d'un gamin des bas quartiers de Londres qui, jusqu'il y a peu de temps, pensait que James Ronald était le clown de Mcdonald… Merlin sourit.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la boutique demain. »

oOo

Comme prévu, ils sont en train de se faire massacrer. 15 à 3 et grâce à un drop passé in extremis. Fuck. Il faut qu'ils arrivent à mettre un essai sinon ils vont être la risée des vestiaires. Il ne reste que huit minutes de jeu et ils n'ont pas mis un putain d'essai !

Eggsy porte le numéro 11 : il est allier gauche, celui chargé de finir les actions et de marquer les points. Sauf qu'en face, la défense est puissante. Rien ne passe. Leur arrière est une espèce de golgoth que les nombreux coups ont rendu plus débile que son petit orteil. Il doit même être drogué aux stéroïdes, c'est pas possible autrement.

Enfin, il récupère le ballon. Il avance, passe en arrière à Andy qui avance du pied et botte en touche. Merde ! Si même ses équipiers jouent pour les autres, ils peuvent déjà rentrer aux vestiaires. Le coach hurle sur son banc. Normal. Eggsy s'étire et s'élance avec son équipe vers la zone d'en-but. Une passe. Le ballon est à nouveau à lui. Il court, s'arrache les poumons, ne regardant pas où sont les autres rouges et noirs. Là, entre le 10 et le 15, il voit une envolée, le moyen de marquer. Putain ! Il doit le faire ! Il pousse sur ses jambes, accélère. Il sent une tentative de plaquage sur son côté gauche. Il esquive, marchant sur un pied ou une main. La ligne est proche. Nouvelle accélération. Il est à bout de souffle. Cette fois-ci le plaquage arrive de la droite : il sent sa jambe partir alors qu'il se jette au sol, le ballon le premier et bim ! Essai !

Les cris dans les gradins lui font chaud au corps et au cœur. Il est plein de bout, son genou lui fait mal mais il est ravi d'avoir pu sauver l'honneur de son équipe. Carl transforme l'essai, ajoutant au bonheur d'Eggsy.

Le coup de sifflet sonne la fin du match. 15 à 10. Ils se sont bien battus. Les joueurs échangent leur maillot, se serrent la main. C'était un beau match malgré la fin prévisible mais les actions se bien enchaînées, empêchant les temps morts. Eggsy est content de lui.

Il va dans les vestiaires, n'écoute que d'une oreille l'engueulade de son coach puis rejoint les douches. C'est à ce moment-là, seul dans sa cabine qu'il pense à Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Il avait peur que le libraire ne veuille pas de lui à cause de son âge, il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison. Eggsy renifle : une gamine, voilà ce qu'il est.

Il sort et se sèche, toujours dans ses pensées. Ses équipiers le laissent à son humeur de merde, se figurant qu'il est déçu du résultat du match, rien de plus. Les invitations au pub pleuvent, Eggsy n'y répond qu'à demi-mots. Il n'a qu'une envie, courir voir Harry et lui demander pardon. Ensuite, peut-être, qu'il lui dirait tout.

A force de réflexion, il se retrouve seul dans la salle qui schlingue comme après chaque match. Il se dépêche de finir de s'habiller, cale sa casquette sur sa tête et sort, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée son sac de sport sur son épaule.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Le jeune homme stoppe net. Cette voix, il l'a reconnaîtrait entre mille. Là, appuyé contre la barrière du stade, respirant la distinction, Harry Hart attend, dans son costume bleu rayé, parapluie assorti posé élégamment sur son bras. La respiration d'Eggsy se fait sifflante pendant que le libraire s'avance vers lui, tendant la main vers le sac de sport afin de soulager son propriétaire.

« Beau match au fait. »

Et Eggsy ne se retient plus. De voir Harry ici et maintenant, dans son costume chic, lui déclenche une envie irrépressible de goûter à ces lèvres et d'effacer ce sourire ironique. Alors, il se colle au libraire, attrape les pans de sa veste et approche sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de son mentor. Leurs souffles s'accélèrent, se mêlent afin de ne former qu'un. Eggsy sent les muscles tendus d'Harry : il aimerait tellement lui faire perdre la tête, le faire attendre comme il a attendu lui. Cependant, il n'a plus assez de patience en stock et il embrasse Harry de toutes ses forces, l'empêchant de se dérober, mettant dans ce baiser des semaines de frustration que même sa main gauche n'a pas réussi à assouvir.

Et Harry rend ce baiser avec autant de force et d'envie. Il a suivi tout le match avec passion, admirant la force de son protégé et son aisance à mener son équipe. Le voir couvert de boue, jouant de ses muscles comme de son esprit logique a ainsi réveillé en lui son instinct animal, trop réprimé ces derniers mois.

« Fuck Harry. J'ai cru que tu ne te déciderais jamais. »

L'interpellé grogne et ravit de nouveau les lèvres de son futur amant. Qu'il aime ce regard insolent ! Eggsy se laisse faire, se laisse dominer. Il veut montrer à quel point Harry compte pour lui et tout ce qu'il serait prêt à faire pour ne pas le perdre. Toutefois, une autre envie commence à s'imposer. Une envie qui peut se régler de façon très agréable. Alors, Eggsy met fin au baiser, lance une œillade sensuelle au libraire puis, lui prenant la main, l'entraîne dans les vestiaires vides.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme ne peut retenir un éclat de rire en voyant à quel point Harry n'a pas l'air à sa place dans cet environnement. Cependant, lorsqu'il entend le déclic de la fermeture à clé de la porte, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer – tout comme son entre-jambe qui se rappelle à son bon souvenir.

Il laisse tomber sa veste de jogging, baisse d'un coup son pantalon et retire son t-shirt – sa casquette doit être dehors, seul vestige de la folie de leurs premiers baisers. Ensuite, il s'avance vers le plus vieux qui n'a rien raté du déshabillage express et du spectacle qu'offre son caleçon noir. Calmant ses gestes, Eggsy défait la cravate, essayant de ne toucher aucune parcelle de peau. La veste la rejoint rapidement au sol.

Harry attrape un des mains calleuses de son amant, la porte à sa bouche, l'embrassant dévotement. Eggsy râle et continue sa mission : il défait bouton par bouton la chemise blanche qui lui fait face, enthousiaste à l'idée d'admirer enfin le torse qu'il devine si musclé de son libraire. Harry, lui, continue son exploration de la main d'Eggsy, dans le but évident de le déstabiliser. Et ça marche ! Quand le plus vieux commence à sucer l'index du rugbyman, celui-ci laisse tomber sa tête sur le torse que la chemise a découvert.

« Putain Harry... »

Le grognement excite encore plus Harry qui enlève lui-même sa chemise et défait son pantalon. Ils n'ont plus le temps pour être patients. Eggsy se jette au coup de l'autre homme qui le porte, tout en l'embrassant, sur un banc. Allongé, n'ayant plus que son sous-vêtement, le jeune homme est l'image même de la luxure. Alors, Harry termine le travail : il enlève le caleçon gênant, dévoilant le membre fièrement dressé d'Eggsy qui tremble d'envie. Il fait de même avec le sien puis revient se coller au corps parfait qu'il a revu un millier de fois en rêve.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie… » marmonne-t-il à l'oreille du rugbyman.

Eggsy grogne et balance ses hanches vers l'entre-jambe du libraire qui l'embrasse à nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Dans mon sac… Harry… Putain dans mon sac, la poche de devant… Baise-moi, s'il te plaît. Baise-moi. »

Harry s'exécute et récupère un préservatif rapidement afin de ne pas délaisser son amant fougueux trop longtemps. Ce dernier n'a pas hésité à prendre en main son érection et à se branler vite et fort. Pas insensible à ce spectacle, Harry enfile la capote et revient à sa place, entre les bras d'Eggsy qui l'embrasse, écartant les jambes pour pouvoir accueillir celui qui a enfin cédé.

« Grouille-toi. Putain ! J'suis prêt depuis que tu m'as secouru. »

Mais Harry n'écoute pas et prend son temps. Il a déjà commencé à introduire un puis deux doigts dans les fesses du jeune homme qui grogne, courbe le dos de plaisir sur le banc.

« Harry ! Vas-y... »

Encore une fois, le libraire exécute l'ordre : doucement afin de ne pas le blesser, il entre dans son amant, s'arrêtant afin que l'autre s'habitue à lui. Un nouveau grognement, des dents qui mordent sa lèvre le préviennent qu'il peut enfin bouger. Harry s'applique, essaie de donner plus de plaisir qu'il n'en reçoit déjà mais Eggsy le pousse par les insanités qu'il lâche à aller plus loin, à se dépasser et à arrêter, juste pour cet instant, d'être un gentleman. Alors, Harry perd tout contrôle : il attrape les cuisses d'Eggsy, poussant férocement afin de gagner le combat. Plus il accélère, plus Eggsy crache des insultes d'encouragement. Et il aime ça. Tellement ça. Près de la délivrance, il s'empare de l'érection du rugbyman dont le corps est trempé de sueur et la voix rauque de trop crier. S'ajustant à la cadence donnée par ses coups de butoirs, il masturbe le membre vigoureux du plus jeune qui jouit dans un grognement retentissant. Quelques poussées supplémentaires et il le rejoint avant de s'étaler de tout son poids sur le corps tremblant d'Eggsy.

Harry halète, reprend conscience dans le cou du jeune homme. Il sent Eggsy rire et des bras musclés l'entourent avec tendresse, contrastant avec les dents qui marquent de temps à autre la peau de ses épaules. Il est bien sur ce torse sculpté, entre ces jambes galbées. Il a l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 20 ans.

« Explique-moi pourquoi on a pas fait ça avant.

\- Parce que t'avais un balai dans le cul. » répond doctement Eggsy.

Les deux amants éclatent de rire, leurs membres emmêlés, heureux.

oOo

« Je ne pense toujours pas que c'est une bonne idée, Eggsy. »

Cela fait maintenant un an qu'ils se sont envoyés en l'air dans les vestiaires du stade des Blackheath. Eggsy a présenté Harry à sa mère et sa sœur qui l'ont plutôt bien pris même si sa mère lui a servi tout le discours sur la différence d'âge et autres conneries. Ils n'ont que 24 ans de différence, ça va, il y a pire !

Roxy a tout de suite adoré le libraire. Elle est devenue une lectrice régulière de la librairie et passe beaucoup de temps à discuter avec le propriétaire des lieux. Elle a surtout admiré l'aisance avec laquelle Harry a obligé Eggsy à reprendre ses études afin d'obtenir son diplôme en Métiers du livre.

Il ne reste donc plus que l'équipe et c'est à une soirée du club qu'Eggsy mène Harry. Pas en tant qu'ami, non. En tant que « fiancé et amant officiel ». Harry a lutté : il ne veut pas que le jeune homme souffre de la situation. Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en la subtilité de ces sportifs concernant l'homosexualité. Ils se trouvent donc devant la porte du pub, attendant que le libraire et son costume trois pièces veuillent bien se décider.

« J'te protégerai, t'inquiète papy ! »

Harry lève un sourcil moqueur.

« Rappelle-moi qui t'as déjà sauvé d'une situation dangereuse, petit con ? »

Eggsy ricane, embrasse son amant à pleine bouche et pousse la porte, entrant dans la salle pleine à craquer. Rien n'a été facile et rien ne le sera jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'accepte. Et ça fait un putain de bien !


End file.
